1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording/reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a method of recording and reproducing a music program by designating its program number and a method of dealing with fragmented record areas.
2. Related Background Art
A recordable mini disc (MD) has a spiral pre-groove engraved in the record area of the disc. Address information of the disc is FM modulated on the pre-groove. Each music program recorded in the record area is assigned a music program number in the ascending order starting from the inner circumferential area of the disc. The music program number, and start and end addresses of each music program are recorded in a user table of contents (U-TOC) formed at the area inward of the record area in the radial direction of the disc. A new music program is sometimes recorded in MD after several music programs have been already recorded. If the new program is to be overwritten in the area where a particular old music program such as the N-th program has been recorded, a user designates the music program number N. In such a case, there may occur a problem that the new music program cannot be recorded entirely within the record area of the N-th music program.